


Imagining My OCs

by MoonShine_EXE



Category: OCs - Fandom
Genre: Multi, These are mainly shitposts I thought were funny at like 2 am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonShine_EXE/pseuds/MoonShine_EXE
Summary: Just some text posts of my OCs





	1. Something to Say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zyph has something to say for themself.

Roy: Do you have anything to say for yourself?!

Zyphron: I have a lot of things to say, first of all, Bitch!

Zyphron: Second-

 

 


	2. Doritos?

Anwir: *Kicks Zyph's backpack*

Zyphron, short af, enraged: *Grabs Anwir and gets uncomfortably close* You. Just. Crushed. My. Fucking. Doritos.


	3. It Works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zyph has a weird way of showing affection

Roy: You’re the morning to my coffee.

Zyphron: You’re the pen to my pencil.

Roy: *confused* You’re the sun to my sky!

Zyphron: YOU’RE THE CRIPPLING TO MY DEPRESSION!

Roy: WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO NEGATIVE?!

Zyphron: IT JUST WORKS OK?


	4. I'm Not Interested

Zyphron: I am not interested in being polite.

Zyphron: Or heterosexual.


End file.
